Digimon Shadow Tamers: Night of the Demons
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: Helloween night in Yokohama and Impmon and Lucemon scare everyone. Making a bet those two won't be able to stay a whole night at a graveyard, both Demon Lords don't know that that'll be their worst night ever. With a psycho mass murderer walking somewhere around free...


Okay, I planned to send this tommorw since tommorow is my Birthday but I grew bored waiting. It's again a Halloween themed episode, but this time the main characters are the ones from my 7th season: Digimon Shadow Tamers Return of the Demon Lords, and it is much scarier (and funnier) then the previous one. This time, like you sure read in the summary, the victims are Impmon and Lucemon.

And don't worry, the murderer is just fine, at least that what's left from him after the Demon Lords had their fun.

**Digimon Shadow Tamers: Night of the Demons**

[Everbody's Fool by Evanscene plays]

It was Halloween evening in Yokohama. It was still day and only the youngest children walked around in costumes, together with their parents or older brothers or sisters, saying 'Trick or Treat' in front of their victims house. Most of the people gave them some sweets.

Everyone besides the old Hiyato-san, which house the kids avoided. He hated children. Because they were too loud and had no respect for old people. In his opinion, teens weren't either better. And it seemed like 4 teens deceided to prove he's right.

Akinari Araki, Hiroshi Orikasa, Seichi Tsumura and Damien Itachi made up the perfect plan how to avenge all the years where they didn't got any sweets from the old man, but also avenge the other children who didn't got sweets too.

Hiroshi's and Damien's idea was to threw eggs at the house, however, Seichi had something better up in mind. Hiyato was always going out for a walk in the evening and his house was empty for a hour.

Enough time to get into his house, make a little mess and get out before he comes back. They had also the help of three of the Digital Monsters from their team: Betamon, Phascomon and Candlemon.

"The bird leaved his nest. I repeat, the bird leaved his nest. Operation: 'Mess' can begin." said Seichi through the vockey-tockey, who was sitting on the nearby tree.  
"Roger. Let's go!" said Akinari to the others.

As Hiyato dissappeared around the next corner, the boys and Digimon, joined by Seichi, went into the house, which was left open.

"And splash! Ha, ha, ha..." The 10 year old Makoto Hasane jumped into a pond, splashing at Zia Hasane, his older sister, Gumdramon, Zia's partner, Arisa Bunya and Calumon. Both Gumdramon and Makoto had plastic pumpkin bags.

"Makoto stop it, you're gonna ruin your Cowboy costume." said Zia.  
"You're a fun-breaker." said Makoto.  
"And you're acting like a 5 year old." replied Zia.  
"He, shouldn't we now go to that house." Arisa stopped them from starting another quarrel.

"Okay." Both Makoto and Gumdramon nodded and went to the house.

"Trick or treat!" they called out as a woman opened the door.  
"Well, well, what do we have here. A cowboy and a dragon." the woman looked at Makoto. "You're the 10th cowboy I saw today." and then she looked to Gumdramon. "But such costume like yours I never saw. Guess what, you'll get some extra candies."

"Thanks." Gumdramon smiled while Makoto frowned.

"It is an advantage when you're a Digimon." said Gumdramon to the boy as they went back. "I get more candies."  
"What a shame we cannot switch costumes." said Makoto as he sighed.

"So, how was it?" asked Arisa.  
"Mine's almost full." said Gumdramon.  
"I'm at the half." replied Makoto.  
"Can I get some? Calu?" asked Calumon.  
"Here." Gumdramon gave him a lollypop. "This collecting treats goes really smooth. The people only think I'm a kid in a costume. A really good costume."  
"That's right." said Zia.

"Okay, we're done in the kitchen." said Hiroshi through the vockey-tockey. He and Phascomon actually only moved some pots and pans around.  
"I'm done in the bathroom." said Akinari, who hid the toothbrush, toothpaste and shampoo. He also left the lights on.  
"His sleeping room is also done." said Seichi. He and Candlemon took out some clothes and put them under the bed. Also Candlemon hid the pillow in the wardrobe.  
"Guys, we need help in the living room." they heared Damien and Betamon and went to the living room.

Damien tried to move the sofa from one end of the room to the other, while Betamon hid the remote behind the TV. Seichi and Hiroshi helped him, while Akinari and Candlemon turned several pictures upside down.

"This'll make him freak out. And since he dosen't trust anyone, he won't call the police." said Seichi.  
"Also, why should he call the police only because a few of his things were moved to the other side. The police will think he went nuts." said Akinari.  
"Ain't he already nuts?" said Damien and they started to giggle at his comment.  
"Let's get out before he comes back." said Candlemon.

"And this was all from the 'Infinity Crushers'." announced the speaker, actually a boy who held a party in his house.

The 18 year old Riku Adachi, 17 year old Kai Adachi, Akari Inoue and Airu Adachi bowed and went down from the stage.

"Thanks that you two managed to jump in for Tsuki and Xen." said Riku, Airu's older brother.  
"Well be happy that I can play the drums so well." said Airu.  
"And that I can play the synthisizer." said Akari.  
"Well, we go back better store away the stuff." said Kai, Airu's second brother.

"We have some buissnes to do too. Bye!" said Airu and runned away, Akari following her.

Just as they went out on the street, DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon jumped down from a tree.

"The concert was genious." said BlackGatomon.  
"Thanks." replied Akari.  
"Did you two see anyone of our friends?" asked Airu.  
"Nope." replied DemiDevimon. "Why don't we find them?"

Loud curses were heared from Hiyato's house. The 4 boys and the Digimon laughed their asses off.

"What a shame Lucemon and Impmon ain't here." said Akinari. "They'd love this."  
"Which reminds me, where are those two?" asked Seichi.  
"I'm not sure." replied Akinari.

[Spoken by 55 Escape plays]

Slowly, darkness covered the city. Only the vanishing sunset was seen. A group of 7 and 8 year old children were hurring through the park to make it to their homes.

As flames suddenly started to fly around them. The children shaked in fear and gathered around.

"What is this?" asked a girl in a fairy costume.  
"I-I don't know." replied a boy in a robot costume.

"You want to die?"  
"Get the hell outta here!"

They heared two voices coming from the sides. In the darkness they couldn't see much. Suddenly, two creatures jumped out.

"BOO!"  
"WAAAAAAA!"

The children runned away in panic.

Meanwhile, the two creatures laughed. It were none else then Lucemon and Impmon.

"We're we good or what?" said Lucemon who gave Impmon a high-five.  
"We were. And since it's getting dark, it will be much easier to sceare our victims. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"Hey, I hear someone coming. Let's prepeare them the shock of their life." said Lucemon.  
"I'm in!" Impmon jumped back into the bushes.

Meanwhile, Arisa, Calumon, Zia and Gumdramon met the others.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lucemon or Impmon recently?" asked Arisa.  
"No. But I guess those two are for sure in the park. Halloween is Impmon's Christmas." said Akari.  
"Gotta better find them." Arisa sighed.  
"It'll be good if we teach those two a lesson in the spirit of Halloween." said Zia, grining.

A couple screamed as they runned out of the park. While Impmon and Lucemon laughed at them.

"Okay, who's next?" asked Impmon.  
"You two." He heared his partners voice behind him.

"Oh, hey Ari." The two turned to Arisa and the rest of the group.  
"I suppose you two were the ones who sceared every visitor of this park." said Arisa.  
"That's right, so what?" said Lucemon.  
"Well, we guessed that you then could try to spend a night at the graveyard." said Akinari.  
"I bet you can't." said Damien.  
"I bet we can." said Impmon.

"So, that's the graveyard Akinari was speaking off?" said Lucemon as he and Impmon entered it.  
"Yupp and everything we have to is spend a night between the old and dusty bones. This'll be easy." said Impmon as the two walked around the graveyard.  
"If you don't fall into a pit." remarked Lucemon.  
"Don't cha worry 'bout me." replied Impmon who turned his head to the angel Digimon.

"Hey, watch..."

Lucemon sweatdropped as Impmon fell with a yelp into a pit.

"Out?" he ended it and went to the pit. "Hey, are you alright?"  
"Who the hell digged out a pit where it supposed to be a path?" replied Impmon angrily.  
"Well, to make fools like you fall into them." replied Lucemon. He got only a loud groan as a reply.

After Impmon managed to get out of the yard, the two countined their walk, going right into the middle of the graveyard.

"You're longer here, so you sure know if this graveyard has a story." said Lucemon.  
"Why should it?" asked Impmon.  
"Well, I heared something from Seichi and Candlemon that it's haunted." said Lucemon. "That a spirit of a mass murderer is walking around here, seeking for his next victim."  
"That was a joke for sure." said Impmon.  
"Says the one who believes that ghosts exists." replied Lucemon.  
"As a matter of fact, they do, but I never heared of a spirit of a mass murderer being here." said Impmon.

They suddenly heared a squeaking, like an old door and a bump.

"What was that?" asked Lucemon.  
"I think I would say in a such situation; the wind." replied Impmon.  
"We better stay on our guard." said Lucemon.

The two countined walking, as Impmon almost tripped over an old tombstone.

"Stupid stone!" he hissed. Lucemon managed to turn it.  
"Something's written on it." he read. "'Tsukkai, the Ripper. He who murderer innocent people, shall never find his piece.'" Lucemon frowned and looked over to Impmon. "Told ya so."  
"What? Let me see." Impmon read what was written on it and examined the tombstone. "Seems like it's a real one."

They suddenly heared another squeaking. And a loud cry.

"What was that?!" asked Impmon.  
"Don't ask me." replied Lucemon. Impmon lit his flame and went to the origin of the sound. "But if someone trys to scare us, he'll hear me!"

Both Demon Lords saw in the pitch black darkness an another light. It was a kind of flame which flied around.

"Hey, don't mess up with me!" yelled Impmon. Lucemon didn't feel well in the graveyard, though he saw (and did) worse things.

Suddenly, the flame lighted up a scary face. It was red, with black eyes and sharp teeth. His fingers were sickly yellow and it growled.

"We have to get outta here!" yelled Impmon, and he and Lucemon runned back to from where they came.

As they hid behind a tombstone, they took a break to get some air.

"What the heck was that?" asked Lucemon.  
"It wasn't a Digimon that's sure." said Impmon. "Maybe a kind of Zombie?"

They heared then a knock and rose their heads.

Their eyes wided as they saw a skeleton.

"Did someone indent ribbs? Ya ha ha ha!" The skeleton laughed maniacally.

The two Digimon, with a yelp, runned away.

They stepped in front of the small shrine and their eyes wided in fear as they saw the death, a Reaper in a hooded cloack and a sickle. Lucemon grabbed Impmon's hand and dragged him away.

"Okay, that really wasn't the thing I thought that would happen here: first a Zombie, then a Skeleton, the the Death itself: what now? Dracula and the Werewolf?" said Lucemon.  
"Hey look!" Impmon stopped at a tombstone. He looked at the red liquid. "Blood!"

"You're the next ones!" They heared a voice behind them. A headless person with a blooded knife walked towards them. "Who dares to intrude my territory! I'm gonna kill you!"

Lucemona and Impmon then looked around as they saw a couple of white ghosts flowing towards them, as well as the Zombie and the Skeleton.

"Now what?" asked Lucemon.  
"I don't know!" replied Impmon.

They got prepeared for everything what might happen next.

But for this, they weren't prepeared.

Someone started to laugh. Soon, everyone laughed.

Lucemon and Impmon looked at the group, with confused expressions on their faces.

"Wait a minute, you're..." started Impmon. One of the ghosts threw away his blanket. It was Arisa.

"Got ya!" she smiled. "This was really priceless."  
"That's right. I never thought that it'll be so easy to scare you." said the second ghost, Akinari.  
"This was a real fun." said the third ghost, Akari. BlackGatomon, Gumdramon, Calumon, DemiDevimon, Phascomon, Betamon, Damien, Airu and Zia took off their ghost costumes too.

"And those three..." Lucemon turned to the Zombie, Headless Maniac and Skeleton.

It turned out that the Zombie was actually a puppet with a pumpkin head and Candlemon appeared to be the one underneath it.

The Skeleton, which seemed to be robotized, was controled by Seichi.

And the Headless Maniac was Hiroshi, who hid his head under his shirt.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Lucemon.

"Well, you two, especially Impmon played on us so many tricks that we had to take revenge." said Hiroshi.  
"Yeah, remember when you put some cream on my face when I was sleeping?" said Phascomon.  
"Or putting a kind of dust which made me scratch my whole body?" said Seichi.  
"Or when you put the can of water on the door just as I and Lil got out? We got all wet." said Akari.

"That weren't we." said Impmon.  
"Who was it then?" asked Akari with a frown. She heared a giggle.  
"That was me." said Arisa. Akari looked at her with an expression full with venom.

"However, you two tricked us so much times that we just had to take revenge, and this was our best chance." Arisa countined.  
"Where the heck did you get those?" asked Impmon pointing at the costumes.  
"From the school." replied Seichi holding the Skeleton. "What this fella regards, he got broken and my teacher asked me to repair him. Right Skelety? Right!"  
"Oh and the tombstone was mine idea." said Damien.

"This was just hilarious. Hope you two learned your lesson." said Airu.  
"Guess we did." replied Lucemon.

"So, what should we do now? The night is still young." said Akinari.  
"How about ruining Kathirn's Halloween party? A little revenge for not inviting us." said Arisa.

"Alright!"

"And don't forgett your costumes."

[Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin plays]

Meanwhile, the kids who were on Kathrin's party gathered around the radio.

"The police warns everyone to stay in their houses since a dangerous, psychotic mass murderer recently got free. He was last seen at the subrub of Yokohama." said the speaker. "He's also armed so be carefull and don't open the door to anyone."

"This ain't good." said a girl.  
"I agree with you." added a boy.  
"Guys, don't worry. He probably is at the other side of the city. We really have nothing to worry." said Kathrin.

Suddenly the lights got off.

"What the heck?!" Kathrin looked around. They heared the door opening.  
"Oh no, that's the murderer!" cried a girl.  
"Let's get out of here!" yelled a boy and the group rushed over to the kitchen, running out.

Calumon entered the empty living room.

"Calu, no one's here, Calu!" he said.  
"What a shame. They runned away before we could ruin their party." said Lucemon.  
"Shhhh..." Arisa went to the radio.  
"What shhhhh?" snapped Lucemon at her.  
"Be quiet." Arisa turned the radio louder.

"We got news about the mass murderer who escaped the jail. He was seen heading towards the west subrub of the city. Anyone who sees a man with brown hair, blue eyes, brown trousers and a red shirt, please call the police." said the speaker.

"Hey, we're in the west subrub of the city." said Airu. In the next second, they heared the door opening.  
"I think destiny hates us." said Betamon.

Suddenly, the described man appeared in the room, slamming the door of the old mansion.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of kids who just don't know when they should be at bed." he said, rising the arm in which he held a knife. Blood was dripping from it on the floor.

The Digimon of the Shadow Tamers, except Calumon who jumped on Arisa's shoulder, stood protectivly in front of their partners.

"So you are the guy about who the speaker on the radio was talking about." said Lucemon.  
"Seems like I became quite famous. And what are you, an angel?" said the man.  
"I was one before." hissed Lucemon.

The man smiled, baring his teeth. He looked at them with a mainacal expression on his face.

"I'll be glad to kill you all, he he he..." He rushed over to them.

"Paraffin Paralyzer!" Candlemon fired multiple globs of hot wax at the man. He ended up being 'glued' on the wall.  
"What is that!? Get it off me!" he yelped as the hot wax cooled.

"I doubt that it'll be enough to stop him." said Candlemon.  
"I have an idea, follow me!" said Arisa. The group followed her upstairs.

Meanwhile, the man got free from the wax. His hand was red.

"You'll pay for this you little fools." He went upstairs. "Where are you!?"

He searched the whole first floor through, but didn't find them. That made him more angry.

Meanwhile, the Shadow Tamers and the Digimon were hidden at the attic.

"Now what, any idea what should we do?" asked Phascomon.  
"We gotta call the cops." said Akinari.  
"And how should we do that when Mr. Mad is down there?" asked Lucemon with a frown on his face.  
"Well, someone of us could get out of the attic window." said Arisa. "See there." She pointed at the huge window.  
"We're so lucky." said Akari sarcastically. "And who should be the one?"  
"Z, how about you and Gumdramon going down?" asked Arisa.  
"No way. There are at least 10 meters from here to ground." protested Zia.  
"As much as I know, Gumdramon can fly and he can hold you long enought to get down." said Airu. "Right?"  
"Aha." The Dragon Digimon nodded.  
"So, what's the problem?" asked DemiDevimon. Zia sighed.  
"Alright, let's go." she said.  
"And take please Calumon with you." said Impmon.  
"Okay." replied Zia.

As Zia, Gumdramon and Calumon got out, the rest of the group started to plan what they should do next.

"First, we have to keep Mr. Madness here." said DemiDevimon.  
"Dae's right. We mustn't let him get away before the cops arrive." added BlackGatomon.  
"But we have first to strip him off of any weapons." said Arisa. "I only saw a knife in his hand."  
"But I noticed a tazer and a little gun in his backpocket." said Airu.  
"I wouldn't wonder if he has a whole arsenal of weapons." remarked Candlemon.  
"We have to take away the weapons from him first and then we have to restrain him. Someone has to find a rope or something similar." said Arisa.

"I have one more suggestion. How about driving him crazy?" asked Lucemon.  
"Ain't he already nuts?" said Damien.  
"I have no idea what you have on mind, but it'll be good if we try to knock him of somehow." said Arisa.  
"Or we'll see how brave he really is." added Impmon.  
"Okay. Then let's move on." said Arisa.

[Undying by Demon Hunter plays]

The man walked back into the living room and looked at the costumes the Tamers left on the couch. He suddenly felt someone looking at him. He turned around and saw Damien and Betamon standing behind him.

"You are going to be my first victims." he said with a crazy look on his face.  
"I don't think the same Doc." replied Damien and adressed his a partner. "Beta."  
"Water Tower!" Betamon created pillar of water which he threw at the man.

The maniac coughed as he felt the water going into his mouth and rubbed his eyes. He noticed that the two dissapeared.

"I'll get you you worms!" he yelled and runned into the hall.

He heared a whistle from the staircase and saw Akinari and Lucemon.

"Now you're done!" He yelled.  
"Ready Luce?" said Akinari.  
"I am!" replied Lucemon and both pulled the carpet that covered the staircase, making the man fall down.  
"I hope you broke something." he heared a yell from Akinari.

The knife, which he lost, got picked up by Damien. Both he and Betamon runned upstairs joining Akinari and Lucemon and then dissapeared out of the man's sight.

The man gritted his teeth.

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I'll do!" he yelled and runned upstairs.

"Our turn Lilith!" said Akari who was together with BlackGatomon on the staircase. "Ready, threw!" said BlackGatomon and both threw heavy cans which they found on the attic at the man.

The cans fell right on his head, making him almost rolling again down.

"You're the first ones I'll kill!" yelled the man, taking out the tazer.

Akari and BlackGatomon runned to the nearest room as the man came upstairs. He went to the room.

"Freeze!" He heared Arisa yelling. He turned around and smiled deviously. With a cry he rushed over to her, tazer ready to paralyze the girl.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon threw a flames at his hand, making him yelp in pain and let the tazer fall down. Arisa took out her staff and while the man didn't come to his senses, rushed over to him, knocking him away.

Akari and BlackGatomon picked up the tazer and runned with Arisa and Impmon downstairs.

Meanwhile the man got up and went downstairs, taking out his gun. He slammed the door of the living room, noticing Seichi and Candlemon.

"You won't escape." The man aimed the gun at them.  
"No need for that." said Seichi.  
"Parafin Paralyzer!" Candlemon threw some hot wax at the gun, making the man yelp in pain and let the gun fall.

"Seichi, Candlemon!" Arisa, Akinari, Akari, Damien, BlackGatomon, Impmon, Lucemon and Betamon appeared behind the man.

"Water Tower!" Betamon knocked the man off with a blast of water.  
"Lighting Paw!" BlackGatomon kicked him at the other side of the room.

"We have the rope!" Hiroshi, Phascomon, Airu and DemiDevimon appeared. They quickly bound the man.

"Well done guys!" said Arisa. The boys and the Digimon gave each other a high five.  
"Celebrate as much as you want, but I will kill you all." said the man.

"Aw shad up. You have no idea with whom you messed up. If it was me, you would been handed over to the cops in little pieces of meat." said Lucemon.  
"How about making him shad up?" suggested BlackGatomon.  
"Okay." DemiDevimon pulled out a syrnge.  
"Demi, those things can ONLY make Digimon sick. They can kill humans." said Airu.  
"Oh, I get it." DemiDevimon sweatdropped.  
"I suggest to send him into the world of dreams." Impmon stepped out. DemiDevimon, BlackGatomon and Phascomon joined him.

"Hypnostim!"  
"Evil Whisper!"  
"Cat's Eyes!"  
"Evil Snore!"

The four hypnotic attacks hit the man who fell asleep right away.

"Don't you think you overdid it with four attacks of the sort?" asked Arisa. Impmon shrugged.  
"Well, he'll have only a headache for the whole week." he said.

"Hey guys!" Zia, Gumdramon and Calumon appeared. "The cops will come any second. What have you done with him?"  
"We knocked him off. He'll sleep for a week." said Candlemon.  
"Alright, let's get out of here. The cops will take care of him." said Akinari.

Leater the group was on their way home. It was already past midnight.

"So the squeaks we heared was you?" asked Lucemon.  
"Yeah, that gate is really old so it sqeaked as we entered the graveyard." said Arisa.  
"And who was the one who yelped?" asked Impmon.  
"That was me. I fell into a pit, some idiot digged." said Hiroshi. "One more question, who was that Reaper I and Lucemon saw at the graveyard?" asked Impmon.  
"What Reaper?" asked Arisa.  
"Well, someone costumed into the Death itself. It had a hooded cloack and a sickle." said Lucemon.  
"We didn't have a Reaper costume." said Akari.

Lucemon and Impmon gulped.

They heared someone behind them and the whole group turned around, only to see the Reaper itself.

"Give me your souls!" he said.

The group froze. Except Arisa who walked over to the Reaper.

"Shinzui!" she said. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Shinzui took of her hood and smiled.

"Happy Halloween Onee-chan! Don't you like my costume?" she said. "It took me hours to deceide which costume I'll take."  
"So, that was you at the graveyard." said Impmon.  
"Buh?" Shinzui looked at them with a confused expression on her face. "I arrived here just a few moments ago. I was the whole day at the DigiWorld."

"Then, who was the Reaper?" asked Zia.  
"Calu, turn around!" yelped Calumon. The group turned around and saw the real Reaper behind them.  
"That's the one we saw on the grave!" yelped Impmon.

The Reaper slowly neared them. The group couldn't move.

As they heared a familiar giggle.

Chiaki Ando appeared to be in the costume.

"Grandma!" yelled Arisa. "What are you doing here?"  
"Sceared you, heh? Take it easy, this was just a little lesson." said Chiaki. "Makoto, who overheared your conversation, told me that you're going to the haunted graveyard. So I deceided to teach those two a lesson too."  
"And you did." Lucemon and Impmon sweatdropped.

"Does this mean the graveyard is really haunted?" asked Damien.  
"Sure it is, but not by the murderer was called Tokin, not Tsukkai." said Chiaki.  
"Oh." Damien sweatdropped.  
"And his ghost appeares every 5.9, on his day of death, not on Halloween." said Chiaki.  
"Tell me you're kidding." said Seichi, sweatdropping.  
"I'm never kidding. Well, the most time." Chiaki smiled. "Let's go home."

The group obeyed her. They'll sure remember this Halloween night.

However, they didn't see that they were watched. By a pale man with red shiny eyes. In his hand, he held a bloody knife. With a devious smile, he dissapeared.

Only a maniacal laugh was heared in the calm night.

~THE END~

OR MAYBE NOT?


End file.
